The present invention relates in general to microscopes and, more particularly, to an intravital microscope especially used for observing microcirculation in living animals, although the invention may be employed for other purposes as well.
The microscope or microscope assembly of the invention is preferably utilized in conjunction with the x - y table supporting and drive systems disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,536, issued May 31, 1977, although the microscope assembly of the invention may be employed in other environments.
Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a microscope barrel assembly, and to an optical system therefor.